This invention relates to fork lift trucks and, more particularly, to fork lift trucks having an improved arrangement for providing convenient access to the engine compartment alone or to both the engine and drive train compartments. It is customary for on-the-road vehicles to be provided with a forward tilting cab shroud which exposes the engine and drive train components for servicing and maintenance. Thus, both major and minor maintenance and servicing operations may only be accomplished by tilting the entire cab structure forward. While access to all of the engine and drive train components is a desideratum for major overhauls and repair and maintenance situations which require access to engine and drive train components, it is a nuisance to tilt the entire cab if only minor maintenance or servicing is required on the engine.
Typically, fork lift vehicles have shrouds covering the engine and drive train, and these shrouds are releasably fastened to the chassis. To perform maintenance or service on the engine and/or drive train, the shroud must be unfastened and physically removed from the chassis. Here again, such a procedure is a nuisance if only minor servicing of the engine is indicated.